Under a new hood
by Relleus
Summary: A former Robin,you'll never guess which,comes by Gotham,causes a ruckus,Batman intervenes,and a deal is struck.Read and comment,if you like it,Ill try my best to write more chapters,but with other works and my schooling it may take a while.Thank you.


Under a new hood

_Okay so 15 days without incident down the drain, but I still have my ace in the hole. _Jason thought to himself, ducking behind a crate, as he checked his phone. _01:26_. He checked his mag. _Good, I'm out, at least things can't get any worse...dammit! _

SCHHH!And with that the boat,(Oh yeah he's on a boat) shifted and the crate that was providing him cover was now 20 feet across the cargo bay, leaving him exposed. He turned to the uniform mobsters that stood in his wake, Jason dropped his gun and threw his hands up and listened to the cold slide of a magazine exiting from a gun, and then the ruffling of hands fingering pockets reaching for another round of bullets, as the mobsters reloaded.

"How's it goin' Georgy porgy pudding and pie? These new guys new or what, 'cuz I'm gonna die of old age at this point." Redhood scuzzled out from his helmet.

"Shut it you red faggot you got no place to be talking!" The middle-aged villain grumbled and looked at his gun-incompetent subordinates," Just load your damn guns your makin' me out to be the fool."

"Red-faggot... it really takes an ass to come up with something so... hmm let's just say stupid so you understand, and if I'm granted any last words," Red promptly put as he awaited certain death, "I would just like to ask where this boat is going?"

"The dock we have to drop some of your bits 'n' pieces so the fuzz have a hard time finding you." The old guy said again waving the gun around like a big ol' bubble wand.

"Not specific enough for me, you know how needy I am I worked for your boss for a time." Jason retorted and stretched his arms wide.

"We let you live long enough Hood, but where **is **this boat goin' exactly?" the villain said before cocking his gun.

"Gotham" the Dark Knight growled as he flapped down from the ceiling of the cargo bay, crushing the man beneath his boots. The Bat spun around in all of his leather caped glory releasing a flurry of blows to the first two henchmen and a volley of Batarangs. He dove at Redhood and pulled them both behind a palate of boxes. "What are you doing here Jason?"

"Oh, **don't** bring me down Bruce!" Jason pushed as much sarcasm as he could through the mask, "Is this really the time to be asking that?"

"Don't pull that card Jason." The Dark Knight growled.

"Then help me get off the ship, I have what I need, just get me outta here and I'm yours."

"You hold your word and I'll try to get us out of here."

"No, you," He pointed at the Bat," You're Batman and he doesn't try, **you **will get me outta here. Also I have plan T here, so hows about you get me to the damn Batboat, Bruce." Jason quipped as he pulled a small detonator from his inside pocket.

(Remember that time when Redhood was hiding behind those palate of boxes? Well anyway they were filled with fire works for the annual Gotham City Revival Festival)

"Click!" Red squealed as the boxes ignited and then BOOM! The rockets and firecrackers went off with a splendid combination of angelic lights and hellish flame. Redhood admired his handy work as him and Batman made their way through the sea of dazed, blazing adversaries. As the two "heroes" approached the ladder to the deck, they heard the click of a hammer to a .44 Magnum being cocked.

"You little shit!" George stood in the way... breathing heavily... quirky look on his face as the pain set in. Looking down and dropping the gun an oozing chest hole shot blood like a fountain.

"Oh! Whoops, guess I wasn't out." Red giggled as he looked down at the gun in his hand, "Shame on you Georgie, my plan was working so well. Come on Bats it's 'bout time to scatta."

"Dammit!, we can't just leave them all here to die." Bruce ordered as he fit some sort of bat-device to the floor.

"O goodie gumdrops! It's the Bat-icee...thingy, you happened to have on your belt that will save errbody hooray! And meanwhile on the exploding ship in Gotham Bay, Redhood and Batman make like Go-bots and y'know, GO!"

Ascending the ladder and diving over the edge, Batman released the safeties on the BFR's (bat fire retardant, the bat-devices from earlier), and the two were whisked off in the Batboat.

"BATCAVE RECOGNIZES, BATMAN AND REDHOOD," the computerized voice blared from the surrounding hidden speakers in the batcave.

"You ever think of turning that down a bit Bruce?" Red asked, taking his mask off and fingering his ears.

"No." Batman answered coldly.

"Weeeell, thanks for everything, the saving and the batcave, all of it. I twas nice seeing you, wish I could see the rest while I'm here, but I should probably get to steppin'." Jason stacked the words like a wall as he strolled over to the exit.

"We have a deal you have to come through on your end now."

"What eh does that entitle, exactly?"

"You're mine."

_Okay so starting out, 0 days without incident, not exactly a record but not bad. My big hooded mouth gettin' the rest of my body in trouble, again. Bruce has me throw these red bat ear things on my sweet hood, makin' me look like a complete knob-shine, and what does he do? Shoots some secret bat-tracker in my shoulder, itches like a bitch! Now he's got me out here, hittin' the streets, taking names, and seeing an irregularly scheduled shipment of "fireworks" roll in protected by the village people, great. 0 days without incident down the drain, and happy Gotham City Revival Festival creepy illegal men-folk, this city is under a new hood._


End file.
